Skye and the Ward
by MAGGIEJANNING
Summary: A skyeward pregnacy fanfic. (Sorry I suck at summeries)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:****_ Hey so I am going to write my first fan fiction on a Skyward pregnancy. I will warn you now that I don't plan to follow the T.V. series as well lately the episodes have pretty f****d up to me right now. That's all for now - MAGGIEJANNING_**

Background: Phill and Melinda are Skye's parents. When she first found out about it Grant and Skye had only ben dating for about 3 months. Fitzsimmons have been dating for about 5 months and Skyeward about 8 months.

Chapter 1: The Accident

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Skye's alarm goes of as she gentle reaches over to hit the snooze button, but before she can Ward blocks her hand.  
"Not today, rookie. Time to rise and shine." Ward pronounces.  
Skye then pulls Ward in for a slow passionate kiss before quietly taunting Ward asking for 7 memorable more minutes. Soon He caught on quickly, and before she knew it, he had rolled her over on her back and was lying on top of her. She pulled him down closer into a passionate kiss, and for a moment they lost themselves in love.

••••••••••••••••¥PAGE BREAK¥••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1 month later {Skye Pov}

I kept pacing the floor of the bathroom holding a pregnancy test With the nice little + sign in the little screen. "This can't be happening to me." I thought over and over again. I was scolding myself for forgetting protection once. I mean how was I going to tell my parents, better yet Ward. I had to to figure this out, and I know I would.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the corner holding the pregnancy test behind my back while my parents and the rest of the team gathered in the "Family" room wondering what this was about.

I looked at the test one last time before I said anything hoping on line would disappear and wouldn't have to say," Oh hey by the way I am pregnant and the next 18 years of your life are going to be hell, especially for you Grant." It would make everything so much easier, but the other line hadn't gone away and so it looked like I was stuck telling everybody the news.

I deeply inhale, "I have some big news." I stutter a little bit," I am pregnant. But don't just blame Grant it was my fault too, I mean I asked for it."

Everybody's jaw drops. I start to wonder if it was the right time to tell them. Then Grant runs up to me and kisses my stomach saying, "I love you and your mommy too!"

Soon then after Jemma starts jumping up and down talking about all the things they are going to need for the baby. Fitz just nods his head in agreement not wanting to anger his girlfriend.

Last to answer are my parents, originally I was afraid that they would kill Grant and then lock me in my bunk, never to date again. But I was wrong apparently because a few minutes later after all the commotion had died down, and everybody was looking at them because I was their daughter and hadn't said a word.

"Congratulations sweetie." They both said. "We know that the two of you are going to the best parents in the whole world. But Ward if you hurt my daughter or my granddaughter you're gentiles will be removed and I will then after kill you, so you better not mess up!" My mom pronounces very definitely. I wont no

I promise won't hurt either of them, as for you Skye you have to rest no complaining." I walk to our bunk, Glad that everything went well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Maggiejanning- for my readers you guys are in for a special treat, my amazing, super talent, beta has written this chapter. I love Skyewardfitzsimmonsphillinda's stories and should go check them out! Till the next chapter bye!

_Chapter by __skyewardfitzsimmonsphilinda__._ _Author's Note: to my usual readers: Yes. I did it. I actually did it. I wrote a chapter of fluff without causing any serious harm to any main character. It's practically a miracle._

Skye had thought pregnancy would be a lot easier than it turned out to be. First there was morning sickness—puking during team debriefings, getting dizzy at high altitude flying, losing her appetite for the foods she loved and gaining an appetite at odd hours of the night—and then there was the back pain, the swelling, the erratic hormones that made her fluctuate between angry and sad and horny and, sometimes, all three.

There were shopping trips with Jemma and May, however, and Grant was more caring than he had ever been. (Coulson was so caring it was almost unbearable, and Fitz was jumpy around her as if he thought she might spontaneously combust, but Grant knew how to care for her without suffocating her with his presence).

It was early one morning in Skye's third month of pregnancy when she woke with a jolt, pain ripping through her lower abdomen. She sat up abruptly, clutching her abdomen and groaning aloud, barely conscious but panicking already for the safety of their baby.

Grant was awake in an instant, his arms around her and his dark eyes wide with terror. "_Skye_!" He lifted her without questioning, kicking open their bedroom door. "Jemma!" he bellowed. "Fitz! Med room, now!"

In a second, they were all awake; Fitz and Simmons tripping over each other trying to rush from their room, Coulson and May nearly knocking over an entire table in their haste.

Grant carried her through the doors, and Skye moaned again. "It hurts," she whispered, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. "Oh, _fuck_, Grant, it hurts."

He lowered her onto the bed, and Simmons was at her side in an instant, shoving Grant back so she could work.

"Tell me where it hurts, Skye," Simmons ordered, and Skye pointed to the place in her abdomen. "Lie still," Simmons said quickly. "Grant, hold onto her."

Grant stepped forward to take her hand, his hair still ruffled from sleep and his tired eyes wild with concern. He placed another steadying hand on her shoulder, holding her shuddering body in place. "Shhh shhh," he said soothingly, though his own voice shook slightly. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"Everyone else out," Jemma ordered, and May pulled Coulson and Fitz out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jemma continued working, but Skye focused on Grant.

"Breathe," he said softly, crouching so that he was at her eye level. "Come on love, just breathe for me. Just breathe."

Skye drew a long, shuddering breath. The pain had abated just slightly, and Skye found her vision clearing slightly. "I'm okay," she said finally, her voice small and shaky. "And Jemma… my baby? Is she"—

"She's fine," Jemma breathed, her body sagging in relief against the med table. "The cramps you felt were altitude-oriented. The baby's fine; your body just reacted to the pressure. I'll tell May we need to stay below 3,000 feet from now on, though."

Skye let out her breath in a rush, and she felt Ward's hands relax in her own. "Thank god," she murmured, and Ward dropped his head against her shoulder. She reached up and brushed her fingers along the curve of his jawline. "We're okay, love," she whispered. "Our baby's okay."

Ward raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you again," he said softly. "I thought I was going to lose my family."

A smile touched the corner of Skye's lips at the word 'family.'

A second later, the door to the med wing opened, and she was surrounded by her entire team. Fitz hugged her jubilantly, and in their relief, he and Simmons babbled over each other about the complexities of the human body and the effect high altitudes took on them, especially when babies were involved. Coulson just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't scare us like that, Skye," he said softly.

"I'll do my best," she grinned, and behind him, May smiled.

"There's the girl I know," she said, taking Skye's hand in hers. "I'll make sure we fly low enough from now on."

"Thank you," Skye said simply, grateful for the strength in May's hand. "Jemma, can I go back to my own bed now?"

Jemma and Fitz exchanged a look, and then she nodded. "Yes," she said. "But maybe you should stay in bed tomorrow, just in case."

"That's a good plan," Grant said quickly, and Skye rolled her eyes but didn't protest.

The others said their goodnights and prepared to head back to bed, and Grant lifted her into his arms again. "Let's go to bed, my love," he murmured into her hair, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling up at him mischievously, her energy restored as the rest of the pain faded.

"No," she said. "Let's get ice cream."

He grinned. "I'm bringing you to bed, and then yes, I will go bring you ice cream."

"Damn right you will," she murmured playfully. "I am hungry as _hell_. And our baby wants ice cream. She likes chocolate best. I can already tell."

"She?" Ward asked softly, and Skye nodded, yawning.

"We're having a daughter," she said with certainty. "And we are_not_ naming her Skye," she added before he could open his mouth.

"What about Mary Sue?" he asked, setting her down on their bed and then ducking when she smacked at him playfully.

"Bring me my ice cream, Robot," she ordered, grinning.

Grant did as he was told, but by the time he got back, Skye wasfallen fast asleep, one arm stretched across his side of the bed, her long dark hair spreading across onto his pillow. He smiled softly, set the bowl of ice cream down, and crawled into bed beside her. He wrapped one arm over her, pulling her into the curve of his body, one hand grazing the tiny bump of her growing belly.

"We're safe, Skye," he whispered into her hair, pulling her closer when she stirred in her sleep. "Our family's safe. I'll keep us safe."


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in four months, I woke on my own, bright and early. I was too excited to sleep, For once, it wasn't because my baby had shifted and put uncomfortable pressure on my bladder. In fact, today I was just too excited to sleep.

Today is the day.

The day we find out.

I'm sure, of course, that we're having a girl, but today we have the ultrasound that lets us know for sure.

I shake Ward gently, afraid that if I jerk him out of his sleep (by hitting him excitedly like I've done in the past), he'll overreact. It's an instinct born of so much combat experience, I suppose, because he wakes with a jolt if I move too quickly.

(Or maybe it's just the nightmares. He has those more often than he admits to me, I'm sure).

Grant wakes. "Good morning," he says sleepily, sitting up to plant a kiss on my growing stomach. "And good morning to you, too." He leans up to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Guess what day it is?" I say, smiling mischievously.

"Tuesday?" he says, cocking his head in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes, of course it's Tuesday, moron," I tease. "But what's happening today, Agent Ward?"

A grin spreads across his face. "It's the day we confirm your prediction that we're having a girl."

"Ding, ding, ding," I say laughingly. "You guessed today's question correctly. Now come on, get up. I'm ready for this ultrasound. I'm sure Jemma's already there."

He throws off the covers and pulls on his clothes. "Yes, ma'am."

I take off quickly, not waiting for him to follow.

He calls for me to stop, suddenly, and there is fear and warning in his voice, but it's too late for me because suddenly I miss the first step of the stairs and then I am falling, falling, falling...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter written by skyewardfitzsimmonsphilinda._

They said afterwards that Ward had looked as pale as a ghost as he carried her to med, shouting for Simmons and the others.

Skye had fallen and hit the side of her stomach hard. She was unconscious in his arms as he ran, and the limp weight of her body in his arms terrified him.

_Skye._

_Skye._

_You have to wake up._

He was going to scream—was going to scream her name over and over and over again until she woke up. She _was_ going to wake up. She was.

Jemma met him in the hall in her cotton pajamas, her eyes wide with panic.

"What happened?"

Ward set her down in med, and Jemma bent over her.

"She fell on the stairs," Ward said breathlessly as Fitz joined around them, his expression fraught with concern. "I don't know why. She wanted to get her ultrasound and find out about the baby and she took off running"—

Jemma was already bent over Skye, ignoring him as she took Skye's pulse.

"She's breathing steadily," Jemma said. "She hit her head, it seems, so I'm sure there's a minor concussion of some sort—we'll know more when she wakes up—but she'll be fine.

"And the baby?" Ward asked, swallowing nervously. "Is the baby okay?"

"I have to take some ultrasounds," Jemma said cautiously, her eyes dark with worry, and Ward flinched.

"The baby has to be okay," Ward said. "She has to."

"She?" Fitz asked.

"Skye is sure it's going to be a girl," Ward explained absentmindedly. "Jemma, how soon can we know?"

Jemma stood up and turned to the computer monitor that showed live images if the ultrasound. She looked for a long moment and Ward was going to break down he was he was he was—

She let out a long breath. "The baby is healthy," Jemma said, and Ward let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Behind him, he could hear Fitz sigh in relief.

"Skye hit the ground on the left side, and the baby's head was positioned on the right, so there was no damage. Just a little jarring, but the baby will be fine," Jemma said.

Grant bent over Skye, his hand curling over hers. "Did you hear that?" he whispered into her hair. "Our baby's okay, Skye. You kept her safe." He straightened slightly and turned to Jemma. "And?" he asked.

"And what?" Fitz asked blearily, running a hand through his messy curls.

"What's the baby's gender?" Ward asked.

"Oh," Jemma smiled. "Well, you're having a"—

The door to the med room slammed open. Coulson and May stood there, worry scrawled vividly across their faces. "What happened?" May demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Skye's fine," Jemma reassured quickly. "And so is the baby. She just scared us a little."

Coulson looked visibly relieved, but May pushed past Ward and bent over her girl. Her hand was gently when she brushed the hair out of Skye's face.

"Why isn't she awake?"

"She should wake soon," Jemma reassured. "She had a fall on the stairs this morning."

May whirled on Grant. "Why the hell did that happen?" she asked accusingly. "You're supposed to take care of her!"

"May," Coulson said softly, putting a hand on her arm. "You know Skye. She takes off running long before you realize where she's going. Grant couldn't have done anything."

"I should've," Ward said, guilt uncurling in the pit of his stomach. "She fell and I was too late to catch her"—

"I'm too quick for you, Robot," Skye's tired voice interrupted them, and Ward crouched by her bed instantly.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Just dandy," she replied flippantly. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"You fell," Jemma began gently.

"What?" Skye sat up in the bed, and Ward sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hand. "The baby! Is the baby okay?"

"Just fine," Ward promised, placing a gentle hand over the rising mound of her stomach. "Which reminds me, Jemma was about to tell us the results of the ultrasound."

Jemma beamed. "Yes, you're having a"—

_Author's note: Yes. I did do that to you. Twice. You just have to wait until next chapter, friends. I regret nothing. (;_

_Hey MaggieJanning here, If you guy could go to my profile page and vote for the baby gender(s) that would be awesome. Until then enjoy the cliffhanger!_


End file.
